Installing networking and multimedia devices into multiple rooms of a house (or other structure) is often very expensive due to the need to rewire the house and the need to purchase multiple devices, such as multiple set-top-boxes and network access points, to accommodate the multi-room installation. Multimedia over Coax Alliance (MoCA) is a standard that seeks to address these problems. MoCA enables connecting devices over the existing coaxial cable that is present in many homes and other structures. MoCA enables distributing multimedia pretty much anywhere in a structure where there is an existing coaxial outlet. MoCA connects devices of various types such as televisions, set-top-boxes, computers, routers, and network access points. MoCA, however, is a relatively new standard that still lacks features that could improve usability.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.